


Held Down

by Hel



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3158600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hel/pseuds/Hel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki likes being held down and pressed into the mattress while he is getting fucked. It's only logical that he seeks out his brother, Asgard's mightiest warrior, in order to fulfil his desire, isn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Held Down

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to kingloptr's post [here](http://kingloptr.tumblr.com/post/99696117130/loki-discovering-that-when-he-sleeps-with-people) and cross-posted to [tumblr](http://hels-kitchen.tumblr.com/post/107778662691).
> 
> Betaed by the wonderful [mjolnir-s-master](http://mjolnir-s-master.tumblr.com), who did an amazing job. Thank you so much!

The first time Loki came so hard, he nearly blacked out. He wrote it off as a lucky coincidence.

The second time it happened, he attributed it to his partner's exceptional skills in the bedroom. He had chosen well that night.

It wasn't until the third time that Loki got an inkling why he actually had those mind-blowing orgasms.

Never one to scorn the possibility of new sexual experiences, Loki immediately set out to test his theory.

After he had worked his way through the ranks of Asgard's finest soldiers, he was able to conclude that yes, he had a thing for being crushed down into the mattress while getting fucked within an inch of his life.

Unfortunately, his experiment also left him craving for more, someone even stronger. And the only person that might be able to sate Loki's thirst was Thor, Loki's brother and the mightiest warrior Asgard had ever seen.

~~~

It took several months of careful planning, subtle hints, and ultimately shameless seduction until Loki managed to coax Thor into his bed.

But the effort was worth it, Loki thought as he lay beneath Thor with his legs spread wide and two of Thor's fingers deep in his arse.

He sighed happily, prompting Thor to look up at him.

"Everything all right?" Thor asked.

"Oh, yes," Loki said. "Come on. Give me another finger. I can take it."

There was a squelching sound as Thor pulled out. Loki had to bite back a whine at the feeling of being empty again. But he didn't have to wait long until Thor returned, three slick fingers now prodding at Loki's entrance.

Loki bore down as Thor pushed, allowing them to slip back inside. It was a tighter fit than before and all Loki could think about was how much more Thor's cock was going to stretch him, filling him to the brink. He shifted restlessly on the bed, anticipation sitting heavy in his stomach. Thor took the hint and started scissoring his fingers to stretch him, occasionally brushing against Loki's prostate in the process. Loki moaned at the sensation. He reached down with one hand and stroked himself once, twice before Thor batted his hand away.

"No, Loki. You told me you wanted to come from my cock alone. So no touching," he said.

"Then hurry up and give it to me. Or are you waiting for a written invitation?" Loki replied.

Thor withdrew his fingers without warning. Loki was about to protest, but then he saw Thor slicking himself up. Finally.

He spread his legs even wider as Thor leaned over him, the head of his cock nudging against Loki's entrance.

"You're sure you want to do this?" Thor asked.

Loki wanted to scream in frustration but decided to drag Thor down into a filthy wet kiss instead, relishing in the way Thor's beard scratched his face.

"Yes, I'm sure. Come on; do it already," he said breathlessly after they broke apart.

The expression on Thor's face changed to something darker, more feral, and without further ado, he shoved all the way inside, one smooth thrust that had Loki gasping for air. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms and legs around Thor, holding him tight. The thick width of Thor's cock was almost too much despite the thorough preparation. Yet it felt amazing, skirting right along the fine line between pleasure and pain.

Thor kissed him again and slowly lowered his full weight onto Loki. Loki moaned as their skin came into contact. Thor was radiating heat, and Loki dug his fingers into Thor's back, tugging him even further down until they were pressed flush against each other. Loki's cock rubbed deliciously between them, and all he could feel was Thor, inside him as well as surrounding him from the outside. It was glorious.

"I'm going to fuck you now," Thor murmured into Loki's ear. "Hold you down and fuck you until you scream."

Loki couldn't help but shiver at Thor's proclamation. "Yes. . . . Thor!"

He broke off on a gasp as Thor thrust without warning. Loki tried to arch into it, but Thor's bulk above him held him immobile. He was well and truly pinned, only his arms left free. So he settled for running his hands along Thor's back, following the shift and flex of muscles beneath the warm skin as Thor filled him again and again.

Loki was in heaven. None of the other warriors had managed to own him so completely. Thor was absolutely relentless in his fucking, and it was exactly what Loki craved. He had no choice but let himself be pressed into the mattress and take it. Just when he thought that it couldn't get any better, Thor changed the angle of his thrusts, a tiny bit to the left and . . .

"Ah!" Loki keened as Thor hit his prostate dead on, sending sparks up and down Loki's spine.

"Right there. . . . Again, Thor, please, please . . ." Loki was faintly aware that he was babbling and even begging, but he didn't care. He still wanted more. He circled his hips as much as he was able to, trying to get Thor even deeper inside him. His arse was beginning to feel sore from Thor's ruthless pounding, but Loki ignored the ache. He was almost there, the first tendrils of what promised to be a spectacular orgasm coiling deep inside his belly. He needed only a little more.

Without letting up on the furious pace, Thor shifted above him. He grabbed Loki's arms and dragged them upwards, pinning Loki's wrists to the bed just shy of the headboard. Loki struggled against Thor's grip. It was futile, even though Thor only used one hand to hold him down. He was just too bloody strong and heavy for Loki.

The realization that he was helpless, completely at Thor's mercy was too much for Loki to handle. His entire body seized up as he came with a scream, cock spurting thick ribbons of semen. For a moment he was floating above his body, suspended in white-hot ecstasy.

Then everything went black around him.

~~~

The first thing Loki noticed when he returned to consciousness was the sticky wetness between his legs. He shifted his hips a bit and, oh yes, there was also the pleasant soreness caused by having been thoroughly fucked. Loki hummed in satisfaction. Inviting Thor into his bed had been a brilliant idea.

The next thing Loki noticed was that someone was saying his name. Reluctantly, he blinked his eyes open, and Thor's face swam into focus above him. He was lying next to Loki, his hand stroking up and down Loki's thigh.

"Back with the living?" he asked with a wide smile.

Loki made a vague affirmative noise. He couldn't be bothered to form proper words, but Thor didn't seem to mind. He nuzzled Loki's neck before kissing his cheek and rolling away. Loki attempted to grab his arm to stop him from leaving the bed, but his body didn't obey fast enough.

"I'll be right back," Thor promised, the corner of his mouth twitching, before he disappeared into the bathroom.

When he returned with a wet cloth, Loki was all but dozing again. Too exhausted to put up any resistance, he let Thor clean him up with gentle wipes. Having Thor pamper him was actually rather nice, even if Loki would never admit it out loud. He had the sneaking suspicion, though, that Thor could see right through him because he looked at him with a fond expression on his face.

"Next time you want something, Loki, you come to me first. I'll take care of you," he said.

Loki nodded and motioned for him. "Come here."

As soon as Thor lay back down on the bed, Loki curled up against him, head resting on Thor's chest and an arm wrapped possessively around his waist.

"I'll take you up on your offer. As soon as I can move again."


End file.
